


a bet is a bet.

by chisei



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Starker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisei/pseuds/chisei
Summary: as title, 一个(我)愿赌服输的故事。我不喜欢有人假道学看了又要来逼逼，所以看清楚了，这是辆童车。tag: 喝醉、从属、童车、口交、囚禁
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	a bet is a bet.

**Author's Note:**

> as title, 一个(我)愿赌服输的故事。  
> 我不喜欢有人假道学看了又要来逼逼，所以看清楚了，这是辆童车。
> 
> tag: 喝醉、从属、童车、口交、囚禁

这是场为了庆祝拍摄工作终于告一段落的庆功宴。

托尼虽然贵为导演，但不是那种要求剧组人员保持绝对安静不可挑战权威的严厉派导演，所以当他钻进已经沉浸在酒精、灯光与音乐营造出的迷乱气氛的人群时，有不少人热情地向他打招呼。他不好把自己的怒气撒在不对的人身上，按捺下脾气扯扯嘴角勉强维持社交礼仪一一回应。

最后他终于在某个灯光昏暗的角落，看到摊在沙发上手里还拎着一支半满啤酒瓶的男孩。托尼简直要气笑了，他明明已经警告过彼得不要做出什么出格的事，一来会给电影带来负面影响，二来彼得童星出身、出现在萤光幕前的次数频繁，许多观众几乎是透过镜头看着彼得慢慢长大，心理上会不自觉将自己当成彼得的长辈，如果彼得不爱惜羽毛、被狗仔捕风捉影流出什么不好的消息，这些观众很有可能会因为对彼得失望而跳出来大力抨击，这么一来彼得的星路恐怕会被舆论覆上一层阴影。托尼不能允许有这种事发生。

彼得原本半瞇著眼，看到朝他越走越近的托尼努力睁开一点缝，但酒精使他困倦得眼皮仍然不停往下垂，眉头皱成了两小团，嘀咕著说怎么会有两个史塔克先生呢⋯⋯不不不，一定是我太想见他了，他那么忙怎么会出现在这里⋯⋯肯定是假的。说到这里彼得重重点了下头，很是赞同自己的话，举起拎酒瓶的那只手，食指指著托尼大叫：你是假的！

小醉鬼口齿含糊的嘀咕只稍微让托尼的脸色稍显霁色，但很快又在看到彼得把酒瓶凑到嘴边仰头一饮而尽后重新黑了下去。彼得的大叫引来一些人侧目，托尼扫了他们一眼，在这个娱乐圈里最不缺的就是看人眼色的聪明人，他们当即若无其事地转回去，假装自己什么都没看到。

托尼抬脚踢开挡在他跟彼得中间的小椅子，双手环胸居高临下地打量眼看就要闭起眼倒在沙发上睡着的彼得，他整张脸红通通的，就连从脖子到延伸进入领口的一大片肌肤也都佈上潮红。

啤酒瓶落在地上滚出一串清脆声响，被惊醒的彼得伸手捞了几下没捞到就放弃，歪在沙发上看着托尼，眨了几下眼，有些疑惑眼前幻影怎么还没消失，才又慢慢睁圆眼，嘴巴也微微张开成一个O⋯⋯喔操！彼得忽然意识到眼前哪是什么幻影，根本就是托尼史塔克本尊的时候，平时不会说的粗话冷不防脱口而出。他胡乱抓住椅背想要坐起身，被一直在看他的托尼直接一把从沙发里拎起来。喝醉了的男孩脚步不稳，便直接歪斜靠在托尼身上，口齿不清地抱怨托尼的动作太大了害他现在有点晕眩还犯恶心。

不要得寸进尺，我们待会有好大一笔帐要算。托尼低声警告他，但下一秒就弯下腰把彼得打横抱起并往外走，没人阻挠他们姿态亲密地离开这场庆功宴，相反地还纷纷让出空间好令他们畅行无阻。

彼得无暇顾及经纪人曾提醒他在这个圈子里必须时刻注意他人带有深意的注目，只是一个劲用鼻尖蹭著托尼颈侧。他打从心底信任托尼，以至於被塞进托尼那台招摇跑车的副驾驶座里也乖顺地配合，任由托尼替他扣上安全带、关门，完全没有想过托尼要带他去哪。

托尼其实在听到彼得发出轻轻鼾声时就有点气消了。

他放轻踩油门的力道，在等待交通号志的时间里戳戳那个连睡觉都要往他这边靠的男孩的额头。即使被干扰睡眠彼得也只是微微蹙眉，并没有伸手挥开他。彼得的个性一直很好，托尼在拍戏时就知道了，比谁都卖力也愿意吃苦，比如一场被锁在木屋里试图趁绑架犯不在时挣脱镣铐的戏来回演二十多遍也没有抱怨过一句，完全不像个青春期情绪不稳的青少年，一听到他喊过了又会忘记助理想替自己处理被手铐磨出的伤痕，跑来跟他一起挤在萤幕前看拍起来的效果，听到他说演得不错就会仰头用著那双饱溢喜悅的眼神问他真的吗，那时候托尼才会重新被提醒：彼得原来真的还是个孩子，而不是他带过的那些敬业老练的演员。

托尼差点要打消原本念头，準备把彼得带回下榻处好生安置。

多亏彼得在睡梦中忽然打了个嗝，呼出的浓浓酒气直冲托尼鼻腔，那道酒气简直像是在闹旱灾的林区里放了把火，火势於是瞬间暴起吞噬所有可及范围，托尼怒极反笑地哼了声，重重踩下油门，任用引擎声落下一路轰鸣，两颗车尾灯也成了高速道路上两道显眼彗尾。

彼得一度被迅速切换车道的摇晃力道给摇醒，但托尼没有理他，他睡眼迷濛地看着托尼的侧脸又像在庆功宴上那样无法辨別真假，但他看到托尼握着排档杆的手便很自然把手搭在托尼手背上，确认自己确实抓住东西后便又沉沉睡去。

托尼只用眼角余光瞥了眼彼得垂下的头，又从鼻间哼了声。

睡吧，就趁你还能睡的时候省著点力气。

／

彼得睡得并不安稳。

他梦见自己走在一片脚下难以著力的沙地上，海浪又不时拍上他行走的路径上，卷走部份或者带来更多沙量。海风又很强劲，他被风吹得摇摇晃晃，不小心就往海里踩，海水瞬间漫湧上他的脚踝，冰冷刺骨的低温冻得他头皮发麻——彼得猛然瞪大眼，发现自己在一个很熟悉的房间里，房间的窗户接缝并未被严密封住，冷风便从那些缝隙里毫不客气灌入，他赤身裸体，兼之房内没有任何暖气设备，他会被冷醒再正常不过。

彼得从连床单都没有的破旧床垫里坐起身，脑袋还昏昏沉沉的，以至於没有在第一时间发现脚腕上的镣铐，直到他想下地找看看有没有布料衣物可让他穿上，才发现自己并不能离开这张床太远，因为他的脚腕上多了副镣铐，而镣铐连接的锁链则直接被焊死在床架的一根支柱上。

即使他还处在酒精残留的晕沉感里，也慢慢看出自己身处何方。

这是他在戏里被囚禁之地。

彼得试图回想自己为什么会出现在这里，脑海里最近的记忆却有些破碎。

他不知道自己怎么会以为看见托尼的，因为托尼早就说他有事不参加庆功宴，还发话要大家好好玩，彼得才会禁不住工作人员的撺掇，跟剧组一起来庆功宴玩，还选择性忘记托尼对他下过的酒精禁令，喝起其他人向他保证酒精浓度低得像果汁的鸡尾酒与啤酒，最后玩累就占据一张沙发打算等酒劲消减后再让人来送他回家⋯⋯应该就是在那时他可能不小心把谁错看成托尼，或许他还给了对方某些暗示让对方认为自己能把他带离庆功宴，又或许他根本是自愿跟对方离开庆功宴，所以当时没人阻止他跟对方的离去，才会造成现在眼下这副危险的处境。

这人应该是剧组里的人，才会仿效电影场景将他关在这里，甚至还用上在拍摄过程被托尼否决的镣铐⋯⋯那个人到底想要做什么？寒冷与恐惧使得彼得开始不由自主地颤抖。

所幸他没有等待太长时间，门很快就被打开。

史塔克先生？彼得错愕地看着来人。

我说过了，你可以叫我托尼。

托尼用脚踢上门后，将抱着的纸袋放到彼得床边一张看起来颇有历史的老茶几上，一屁股坐到床边。与茶几同样老旧的床架不堪负荷两人重量发出几声刺耳干涩的吱轧声。可他们没人担心这张床是否会被压塌。

对彼得来说更重要的无疑是托尼，他全心全意信任著托尼，於是在托尼出现的那一刻，他的恐惧就尽数转成困惑：所以他喝醉时真的没认错人，但托尼带他来这里还把他衣服全脱光要做什么？

托尼当然看出彼得的困惑，他的男孩在他面前敞亮得不可思议。起初托尼还怀疑彼得是不是装的，一个从小在镜头前长大的男孩哪可能不在经纪人的指点下包装自己，但他只要回过头就能看见那双眼无时无刻以全然的狂热与仰慕倾注在自己身上。这种眼神光凭一个十四岁小男孩是演不出来的。

你还记得这一幕吧。托尼说，他边说边脱下外层披着冷气可内里已经被体温捂得暖和的大衣，把靠近他的彼得用大衣裹裹住。彼得抓着大衣边沿，将将擦过托尼的指尖。虽对没能握住他同样暖热的手有些失落，但他还是点头，表示自己还记得。

那时我让人把酒换成別的饮料，要你想像喝下酒的感觉，但你一直没有达到我的预期。那场戏我们拍了很久。

彼得记得这件事，他沮丧地垂下头。那场戏让他吃尽苦头，因为托尼不让他真的喝酒，只简单告诉他酒意上头的感觉，而后真正开机时，他怎么都演不出托尼要的那种，主角为了取暖不得不喝下烈酒、又因为不胜酒力而四肢虚软却仍然记得要挣脱镣铐逃出囚房的情境。彼得事后猜测最后能过那条镜头，大概是托尼觉得他已经被长时间拍摄给折磨得又冷又累，乍看有点像是他要的主角喝醉的感觉才放过他。

既然你已经喝过酒，也知道喝醉是什么感觉了，我想我们可以把这幕戏重新过一遍，或许你的表现会比上次更好也说不定。

彼得毫无理由拒绝托尼的提议。他喜欢托尼导的电影，喜欢每一部作品呈现出的氛围，喜欢他镜头里的主角各自放荡不羁却又在不经意处透出细腻心思，而今他终于成为托尼的主角，当然希望自己能够做到最好，不想以一幕令人遗憾的姿态留在托尼的作品里。

不愧是我的好男孩。托尼摸摸他的头，赞赏地说。彼得为了这句话又抬头，侷促又难掩喜悅。

但在这之前你必须先进入状态。托尼说，而这正是彼得上次惨遭失败的原因，那时他还没喝过酒，但现在已经不一样了，彼得充满信心，他觉得这完全是老天给他在托尼面前洗刷耻辱并让托尼对他刮目相看的大好机会。

我帮你带来了辅助道具。托尼从纸袋里拿出一瓶波本威士忌，一小罐蜂蜜，半颗柠檬与一个酒杯。

彼得看着他在床上摆出一排简陋的调酒架势忽然想起一件事，他吞了口口水，小心翼翼地开口：我想我可以不用依靠波本也可以，你知道的，实际上我还不能⋯⋯

托尼止住与酒盖奋斗的动作挑著眼看他，彼得便不敢再往下说，舌尖抵在齿列生生止住话头。

托尼调酒的姿势很熟练，带着余温的波本使杯壁泛起白雾，拉长黏丝的蜂蜜在杯底绕两了圈，柠檬也被捏在指尖间嗒嗒嗒地滴了好几滴融进与托尼的眼有相同暖色的酒液里。用搅拌棒将所有材料搅拌均匀后，托尼就把酒杯推到彼得手边。

你现在应该很冷吧。托尼也没有问他话的意思，他只是盯着彼得拿起酒杯，醇厚的酒味让彼得将杯沿抵在唇边便停下，不敢像早先在庆功宴上喝鸡尾酒那样就口饮尽，托尼於是放软声音哄他：这种酒叫热托迪 (hot toddy)，虽然加热后酒味被激发出来，但实际上味道早就被蜂蜜中和过，口感很滑顺。你先喝一口试试。我保证你会喜欢它的。

彼得被波本的酒味醺得又开始感到恍惚，但他仍然听托尼的话抿了一小口。托尼又夸了他一次：好男孩。让你的舌尖稍微浸在酒里搅动几下感受味道后再吞下去。

波本的辛辣酒气仍然是彼得对热托迪的第一印象，但温润甜软的蜂蜜迅速抚平舌上味蕾，使得彼得能够顺利将酒液吞咽下去，沿着喉管流入才刚消耗完鸡尾酒与啤酒没多久的胃袋，让酒精再一次在他身体里燃起一把火，重新温暖他。

一直到彼得喝完那杯热托迪，手一滑不小心让杯子摔碎在地上，托尼才拉住傻呼呼的想要爬下去捡玻璃碎片的彼得，让他趴到自己腿上：好了，我们该开始办正事了。

彼得饰演的是一个被跟踪狂爱慕者囚禁在冬日湖边小屋的男孩，这一幕主要是他被犯人发现自己试图逃跑后被加上镣铐的场景，聪明的男孩脑筋动得很快，明白自己必须取得对方信任使他放松戒心，於是假意屈服，借由性爱表示自己真心服从。

等等，我还没跟你说剧本改了。托尼做作地啊了一声，捏住已经按著他大腿準备俯下身的彼得的后颈。

 _一个男人屈身含住另一个男人的性器，自愿将自己的口腔奉献出来，做为取悅对方的性器具是一种由衷地臣服。_ 这正是我们安排这段的用意。彼得记得他讲过这场戏，即使从未有过性经验的男孩面红耳赤，从小养成的敬业精神还是令他努力按捺住羞赧，照自己从托尼讲解里得出的感受去演出，第一次与演对手戏的演员是，这次与托尼也是。

可托尼现在突然宣布改戏没有让彼得心生埋怨。托尼在圈内是出了名的即兴发挥型导演，不管剧本如何，只要灵感闪现，他就会让演员们当场丟掉早已背熟的剧本，告诉演员他脑子里的新构想，要演员凭借各自理解演出。彼得在此之前从未接触这样的导演，但托尼总是站在镜头旁热切地看着他们、看着不知所措的他，用嘴型无声鼓励他尽管放开心胸去演， _没有剧本的时候你就是我最好的剧本_ ，彼得在那双眼里看见自己。

有朝一日，无数观众也会透过这颗镜头、托尼史塔克曾经的眼，看着我。这个想法让彼得心里被灌满难以言喻的情感，澎湃得不能自己。於是他每一次都是又疲累又兴奋地等待每一个托尼喊出等等这里剧本改了的时刻。

这次也不例外。

我们这回要交换。托尼顺着他的后颈摸上他其中一耳，拇指在耳廓外沿来回摩挲，最终停留在几乎与颊边相连的小软肉上慢慢捏在指腹间搓捻。

这次不是由你主动低头，是我发现你要逃走，但你矢口否认，说这是误会，况且你的脚上已经有那副钥匙只在我身上的镣铐，如果我不信大可好好检查你是否还在哪藏着开锁用的器具或任何逃跑的意向，这时候你要表现得顺服我，躺在床上打开双腿，让我知道你身上每一寸都是为我敞开，向我保证你是我的，哪都不会去。

彼得觉得自己刚吞咽的口水还残留着酒液，否则喉咙怎么会泛起灼热感，使他口干舌燥说不出话来。

_ACTION._

尾音落下的那一刻，彼得冷不防被推倒在床上。

你想要逃跑？站在床边俯瞰他的男人因为逆着光脸上蒙起一层黑影，加上阴恻恻的语气，使托尼完全融入电影里把彼得关在湖畔木屋的绑架犯，让猝不及防的彼得为之瑟缩。

你想要离开我？我不是已经告诉过你，我会为你準备好所有你想要的，你不必担心那些多余的事，外面的世界那么危险，我都替你筛选过了，你只要安心待在这里跟我一起好好生活就好。托尼俯身，一只脚跟著跨上床舖，伸手以一种不容彼得挣扎的力道按在彼得的小腹上。他仍然是一副居高临下的姿态，垂著眼打量彼得。

彼得没有对过这段台词，这肯定是托尼的即兴演出，他不得不绞尽脑汁思考该如何回应绑架犯的话，托尼说他要表现得顺服，又要主动引导绑架犯来检视他⋯⋯但喝下没多久的热托迪酒让他脑袋晕乎乎地，根本无法正常运转。他焦虑地打了一个满是酒味的嗝。

⋯⋯他想到了。

彼得放开摀著嘴掩饰打嗝的手，委屈地吸了吸鼻子，用软糯得像是著凉而鼻音浓重的声音向绑架犯叫屈：我没有。是这里太冷，你还不让我穿衣服，连棉被都不给我，壁炉的火又熄了，我只好喝你的酒取暖。

彼得在托尼的手下扭了扭，脚上的镣铐也跟著传出沈重的金属声响。他屈起双腿让托尼看清楚他根本不可能离开这屋子的根本理由：你看，我还被你锁著，怎么可能离开这里。

你的意思是，如果我不把你锁住你就有可能逃跑？

彼得抬起一只脚踩上托尼的大腿，趁着酒意上头恼怒地嚷嚷：我说了我没有要逃跑，你不相信的话就可以好好看清楚，我身上甚至连挣脱镣铐的痕迹都没有！我就在这里哪都不去，你不用像以前躲得远远地看我，你现在就能亲手检查！

彼得把那只按在自己身上的手放到他踩着托尼小腹的那条腿上，好让托尼拎起镣铐看看他的脚腕有没有试图挣脱破皮的痕迹。

他们的对峙可能有一分钟或者更长，彼得不得不紧紧咬著下唇才能让自己不在托尼的目光里別开视线。他害怕被托尼注视，他应当要害怕被托尼注视，但彼得甚至忘记要演出这部份的情绪，他是发自真心对此刻微瞇起眼掂量他说的话有几分可信度的托尼感到畏惧。

踩着托尼的脚掌随着时间过去而渐渐放轻力道，他想要若无其事地收回脚却冷不防被托尼握住脚踝用力往他的位置拉。彼得被突如其来的变故吓得大叫，但很快意识到这个反应很可能会刺激到心思敏感的绑架犯，便顶著托尼的目光改口抱怨：你太用力了，拉得我好痛。他还记得自己的角色是个骄纵的少年，又在托尼手里假意闹脾气挣扎几下，直到托尼带着警告意味将他的脚踝握得更紧彼得才不再乱动。

托尼忽然拉起他的腿，凑上前看清楚那里是否彼得所说的一样，被自己粗鲁的举止给折腾出不应该出现的痕迹。

让彼得更加惊讶的事情接着发生了：托尼松开手，仅仅将他的脚踝托在手上，毫不考虑地用舌头舔过皮肤上浮出的红痕，最后将唇贴在微凸起的踝骨处，神态虔诚专注有如教徒亲吻耶稣塑像的足尖。

彼得摀住自己的嘴巴，不让多余的声音从喉咙里溜出来。他不敢相信托尼怎么能在一瞬间将一个阴沈易怒的绑架犯转变成洋溢爱意的情人，再抬头望向他时眼里只剩下愧疚，连亲吻都满载怜爱。托尼发觉他的走神，故意将那块小小的凸出含进嘴里，牙齿轻咬著覆盖在上头的薄薄皮肤。

我很抱歉。托尼的声音有些模糊，彼得不得不努力把自己从震惊里捞回来，仔细听托尼说了什么：我只是太害怕你不告而別，亲爱的。外头有许多会伤害你的东西，你只有留在这里才会是最安全的。你得留在我身边。

托尼边说边看着他，表情认真得彼得都险些要相信了。即使此刻他饰演的角色为绑架犯心折也无可厚非。

彼得没有立即回答他，应该说他的身体早就先一步做出了回应：他像朵在清晨迎着露水与阳光的花苞，在托尼的手心里、在那对炙热而专注的目光里缓缓绽放。彼得主动曲起没有被托尼扶著的那条腿，并且伸手勾住膝窝，好让自己如托尼早先讲过的戏，将每一寸肌肤展露无遗，连跨间无法被稀疏体毛遮掩的性器与肉缝里若隐若现的穴口也呈现在他可恨又可爱的绑架犯眼前。

我的 **先生** 、这个称呼他像是已说过无数次般自然还隐隐透出依恋，彼得咬了下舌尖提醒自己不要过度耽溺此时氛围，才敢继续说出他顺着托尼的话即兴创作的台词：你为什么不亲自检查看看？如果这里真的再安全不过，那我身上应该要是完好无缺的⋯⋯不是吗？

彼得不知道自己是否该后悔说出这段台词，但是当托尼将他的大腿按住并且往两侧分开的时候，他的羞耻心不合时宜地窜出，忍不住伸手挡住下身，不想让托尼看到他已经微微勃起的阴茎。

放开，你的手还有別的用处。托尼的手来到他的膝窝，对彼得下达指示：继续张开腿，然后自己按著这里。  
彼得不知道托尼的下一步是什么，他们从一开始就是脱稿演出，到现在托尼只要没有喊卡他就只能继续陪托尼演下去，他想或许他此刻反应正是托尼想要的也说不定。於是他只能强忍住羞赧，照托尼所说，按著自己的膝窝，将双腿打开到即使托尼半跪在他身下也不会碰到的程度。

令彼得始料未及的是托尼竟然将他的阴茎握在手里开始套弄起来，甚至将脸埋入他的腿间，鼻尖像是要仔细嗅闻彼得的味道似，从根部一路往上蹭过越来越硬的阴茎，接着才伸出舌，一下一下将男孩颜色粉嫩的阴茎舔得湿亮。  
彼得被托尼正在为他口交的这件事吓得忘记托尼还没喊卡，惊慌地松开勾著膝窝的手想要推开托尼，却被托尼一口将龟头用力吸进嘴里的动作弄得身体有些发软，柔韧的舌头与口腔软肉同时挤压着他。彼得在这之前只有过晨勃用手草草结束的经验，并没有受过这么强烈的刺激，但追求快感毕竟是无师自通的本能，在托尼给了他一个深喉后便自然而然呻吟起来，甚至不自觉挺起腰想让自己更深入托尼嘴里。他的手按在托尼头上，一开始想推开，但到后来指尖已经缠著托尼的头发，随着托尼每一次吸舔而放松或揪紧。

快感让彼得眼眶积起难以抑制地泪水，雾濛濛地看着托尼在他腿间前后吞吐，就在他觉得自己好像快要到达高潮顶峰之际，早就掛在托尼肩膀上的两条腿也下意识夹紧托尼的头，托尼却选择在这种时候把男孩高高翘起的阴茎啵地从嘴里抽出。

这里确实如你所说，完好无缺。  
托尼舔了舔嘴角，一只手松松地拢著男孩未能得到高潮射精而越发肿胀通红的性器，将他吊在一个不上不下的处境，彼得在托尼手掌里扭著腰，试图让自己得到足够的快感，但托尼并不理他，另一只手拨开垂在股间的肉囊，拇指按上肉囊后方因为没什么体毛而光滑的会阴。托尼似乎很喜欢那里的触感，来回摸了好几下，使得紧连的穴口因为粗糙指腹的刺激而不断收缩。  
但是这里⋯⋯即使托尼的拇指只是轻轻按在穴口揉著上，也能感受到指腹底下像欢迎又像抗拒的蠕动。我必须要深入检查才知道——托尼在语音刚落的同时，就将拇指直接捅进去，未经润滑的干涩肉穴被毫不留情地撑开，不管彼得的身体再怎么下意识抗拒，甚至彼得的哀叫也没能使托尼停手，拇指不容拒绝地按著穴肉往前推进，直到完全没入为止。  
彼得紧紧咬著下唇，托尼感觉没有要放过他的打算，也没有下任何新台词提示他该怎么做练习他只能自己努力放松身体，适应托尼的拇指在体内戳刺的不适感，希望让自己能够好过点。彼得忽然掐高声音叫了一声，连他都不知道自己怎么会叫出那种奇怪的声音，但当托尼又重新挪回刚刚按过的地方，重重按了一下，彼得几乎是尖叫著他的名字射出一股股浓稠的乳白精液，把托尼的手跟自己的腹部与腿间弄得湿答答地。

高潮后的彼得有些茫然失神，连托尼沾著精液的手指塞进他嘴里要他舔干净，他也没有任何抗拒，乖乖地嘬著，舌头被托尼搅弄轻拉也只是小声地哼哼，然后又急切地缠上去想要完成托尼交代他的事。  
你这时候才知道要卖乖不嫌太晚了？  
托尼恨恨地抽出手指，换用自己的唇堵住彼得，他几乎是带着惩罚性质粗鲁地咬著彼得的嘴唇，直到嚐到血味他才有点后悔，想要后退看看彼得的状况，彼得却不肯撒手。  
彼得的眼眶还有些泛红，但整个人却因为这个吻重新来了精神，诚惶诚恐地看着托尼问：现在你相信我了吗先生？

托尼拉开他的手坐到旁边，烦躁地扒著头发喊了声卡。彼得的眼神忽然让他意识到自己做过头了，彼得还是个孩子，他怎么能够因为愤怒而对一个孩子做出这种事。原本他才是那个最不希望彼得自毁前程的人，结果现在摇身一变成为要毁了彼得的人。但彼得并不知道这些，他只是费力地起身后，下床站在托尼面前，身体泛著不知道是酒精还是前一刻演戏带来的潮红，呼唤托尼。

现在你相信我了吗先生？他又重复了一次。  
相信你什么？  
托尼才要抬头看他，随即迎来属于男孩的单薄的拥抱。因为被彼得抱在怀里，他听彼得说话都伴随着类似拉风琴的呼呼声，但这并不妨碍他听清楚彼得说的话。  
我不会让你失望的。彼得说。我喜欢你，史塔克先生，我会努力让自己成为你想要的样子。  
托尼被彼得的话扼住喉咙，过了一会儿他才找回声音，手虚扶在彼得的腰上。他想说点什么，就又被彼得抢先开口堵住话头：我是认真的，托尼，我喜欢你。你不能因为我在你眼里还是个小鬼，就不把我当一回事。

托尼重重叹了一口气，回应男孩的拥抱。

你现在就很好了⋯⋯还有，你以为谁他妈会为了拍戏帮一个满身酒臭味的小鬼口。

end.


End file.
